vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Plush
This article has it’s own wiki: ''Total Drama Plush Wiki'' Total Drama Plush is an ongoing and popular series from the Vester and Friends Channel. It is one of the most popular series along with the main VAF Plush series and VAF Plush Gaming. The show has currently 3 seasons. Main Objective The series is about 20 characters that are divided into 2 teams. They compete each other by completing many tough challenges which has a different theme to them. Each team must get more points than the other in order win the challenge. The team with the most points in the whole challenge is the winner. The team with less points is the loser and each member has to vote someone off from their team, the member with the most votes gets kicked out. If there is more than one member with the same amount of the most votes, then they have to compete in a sudden death challenge. Characters from TDP1 Lakitu: The Host Team Plush Mario (team captain) Link Sonic Blue Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Isabelle Luigi Red Yoshi Toad Toadette Team Amiibo Bowser (dumb team captain) Bowser Jr. Dry Bones Nabbit Ludwig Wario Waluigi Shy Guy King Dedede Spongebob Rectanglepants Characters from TDP2 Lakitu: The Host Team Odyssey Mario (team captain) Luigi Isabelle Deadpool Mario Pikachu King Dedede Baby Mario Bowser Bowser Jr. Yellow Yoshi Team Forces Sonic (team captain) Link Woody Inkling Girl Inkling Boy Wallace Silver Yellow Yoshi Jr. Zelda Red Yoshi Characters from TDP3 Lakiu: the Host Team Platinum Woody (dumb team captain) Roy Luigi Pikachu Sonic Amy Rose Fox McCloud Inking Boy Team Horizon Deadpool (team captain) Isabelle Inking Girl Purple Yoshi Ash Ketchum WALL-E Mickey Mouse Team Link Really Really Really Sucks Mario (team captain) Link Detective Pikachu Harry Potter White Yoshi Steve Season Rankings TDP1 1. Link 2. Mario 3. Bowser 4. King Dedede 5. Sonic 6. Yellow Yoshi 7. Bowser Jr. 8. Nabbit 9. Shy Guy 10. Blue Yoshi 11. Dry Bones 12. Luigi 13. Isabelle 14. Ludwig 15. Red Yoshi 16. Wario 17. Waluigi 18. Toad 19. Toadette 20. Spongebob TDP2 # Isabelle # Deadpool # Sonic # Link # Mario # Woody # Inkling Girl # Mario Pikachu # Inkling Boy # Baby Mario # Yellow Yoshi Jr. # Wallace # Luigi # Zelda # King Dedede # Silver # Bowser # Yellow Yoshi # Red Yoshi # Bowser Jr. Season History Season 1 (2016-2018) Season 1 is the start of Total Drama Plush from May 7, 2016 to January 30, 2018. Lakitu was the host for the series. Spongebob Rectanglepants once was a contestant but when he just got voted off, Spongebob wanted to stay so Lakitu applied him to be an assistant for the whole series. There was 20 contestants in total. The team that loses in the challenges have to vote off in the confession cam like Total Drama Island. In the finale, the only contestants left are Mario and Link. First, they have to balance on their amiibo which Link won. Second, they have to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''on ''Rainbow Road ''200CC which Mario won. Finally, the final round is that they have to battle in real life of ''Super Smash Bros. ''It was not fair for Mario because Link has a sword which Link isn’t afraid to use it. Then it becomes fair that Mario could use his power-ups. Link won the final round and the winner of the season because Mario just gets thrown from the window. Link’s prize wasn’t real 1,000,000 dollars. It was actually 1,000,000 monopoly dollars. '''Season 2 (2018-2019)' Season 2 is the second start of Total Drama Plush from April 24, 2018 to October 15, 2019. There is 10 returning contestants from Season 1 and 10 newcomers which are brand new to the series. It is the same rules from Season 1. The 10 returning characters are Mario, Bowser, King Dedede, Yellow Yoshi, Bowser Junior, Isabelle, Luigi, Link, Sonic the Hedgehog (with a modern look) and Red Yoshi. The 10 newcomers are Deadpool, Baby Mario, Mario Pikachu, Yellow Yoshi Jr., Zelda, Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, Silver the Hedgehog, Woody and Wallace. Mario is the team captain of Team Odyssey and Sonic is the team captain of Team Forces. In the finale, the remaining characters were Deadpool and Isabelle. First, they had to do a QuickDraw challenge (Deadpool won). Second, they had to do a battle on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''on ''Nintendo Switch. (Isabelle won). Finally, they were gonna do a fighting challenge but it was not fair cause of Deadpool's healing factor. They are gonna do a racing challenge. Isabelle won the final challenge and the winner of Season 2. Isabelle's prize was a 10% off McDonald's Chicken McNuggets coupon. Spongebob took it and Lakitu gave her a pink car which originally belongs to Vester, himself (as seen on Vester Fails 1). Season 3 (2020-present) Season 3 is the third start of Total Drama Plush from January 28, 2020 and so on. There is 4 returning contestants from Season 1, 4 returning contestants from Season 2, and 12 newcomers which are brand new to the series. It is the same rules from both Season 1 and Season 2, but it is different. There are 3 teams. The 4 returning contestants from Season 1 are Mario (Cat Suit), Link (Outset Island), Isabelle (Outset Island), and Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Form). The 4 returning contestants from Season 2 are Deadpool, Woody, Inkling Boy & Inkling Girl. The 12 newcomers are Purple Yoshi, Ash Ketchum, Luigi Pikachu, Roy, Amy Rose, Fox McCloud, WALL-E, Mickey Mouse, Detective Pikachu, White Yoshi, Steve, and Harry Potter. Mario is the team captain of Team Link Really Really Really Sucks!, Woody is the team captain of Team Platinum, and Deadpool is the team captain of Team Horizon. Trivia * Season 1 is based on the animated series of Total Drama Island. * Season 2 is based on the animated series of Total Drama Action. * Season 3 is possibly based on Total Drama World Tour. * In the past 2 seasons, Mario, Link, Sonic, Luigi, Bowser, Isabelle, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, King Dedede, and Bowser Jr. had all appeared in Total Drama Plush as contestants, in all of their seasons. Although the Inklings appeared in the overall seasons, they were not contestants in TDP1. Spongebob was a contestant in season 1 and reappeared in season 2 and season 3, but as Lakitu‘s assistant. * In season 3 Mario, Link, Isabelle, Deadpool, Woody, and the Inklings are all returners from TDP1 and TDP2. * Blue Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Dry Bones, Nabbit, Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, and Ludwig do not appear in TDP2 or TDP3. * Deadpool, the Inklings, Yellow Yoshi Jr., Zelda, Baby Mario, Mario Pikachu, Woody, Silver, and Wallace did not become contestants until in TDP2. * Mario has been team captain of his own team in all of seasons. Bowser has only been team captain for once in the first season, the same goes for Sonic but in season 2. Deadpool and Woody both been team captain once but in season 3 * In TDP1, Mario and Luigi wore their regular outfits. In TDP2, they wore their fire costumes. In TDP3 Mario was wore his cat suit, Link wore his Outset Island outfit, Sonic being Super Sonic And Isabelle wore her new leaf outfit. * Season 2 Episode 17 is arguably the most hated episode to date, as fans did not like how Mario got eliminated but not Link. However, Link got eliminated the next episode for committing animal abuse. * In season 1, Mario and Link never got voted off since they lasted for all of the episodes in the first season. In season 2, Mario got voted off in episode 17 and the Link was voted off on episode 18. * Spongebob was voted off from Team Amiibo in the first challenge of TDP1. However he became Lakitu’s assistant for the rest of the other episodes. * Vester&Friends decided that TDP3 will be released on January 2020. * Blue Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Dry Bones, Nabbit, Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, Ludwig, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King Dedede, Luigi, Red Yoshi, Baby Mario, Mario Pikachu, Yellow Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi Jr., Zelda, Silver and Wallace did not appear in TDP3 * Amy, Luigi Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Roy, Purple Yoshi, Mickey Mouse, Ash Ketchum, WALL-E, Detective Pikachu, Steve, White Yoshi and Harry Potter did not become the contestants until TDP3 * Season 3 has 3 teams instead of two unlike in the previous 2 seasons. * Spongebob likes to announce his games that he has made in Total Drama Plush. Category:Series Category:Popular Pages